Let go of my heart
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: One shot. Rachel is ready to move on with her life but someone is holding her back. She has found love with Sam, but her heart is still with someone from her past.


A/N: This is a one shot. Rachel Berry is ready to move on with her life, and includes letting a new love into her life. One problem is someone is holding her back, not letting her move on. Or she hasn't allowed her heart to move on, but its time especially if she wants to be in Sam's life. She loves both, but it was time. No bashing please. Also just got a basher who got mad at having finchel and samchel in this story calling samchel "garbage". I've said it before I will repeat it. YOU are welcomed to ship whomever you want and read what you want but don't come into my story and start bashing. If you're true fans its time to grow up and quit bashing others. Its stupid and getting ridiculous. In wish Finchel would've happened but reality is that it won't happen unfortunately. This story is about Rachel trying to move forward but her love for Finn is holding her back and time to let go without completely forgetting him which she hasn't. I'm actually getting tired of the hate Samchel get. Its immature to go on others stories and bashing. Smdh. Rant over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, song lyrics or characters.

Song: let go of my heart by 98 degrees

Rachel Berry leaned her head against the wall of the Choir practice room after bailing on her date with Sam. "Damn it!" she sighed in frustration. She really enjoyed the time she has been spending with Sam Evans since she returned after he failed attempt on Broadway and the television show. Everyone kept telling her it was time to move on and open her heart. But she felt someone still had a hold of her heart.

Rachel went into the Auditorium, and stood face to face with the framed photo she had made of the love of her life, her soulmate. Until she learned to let go, she would never be able to move on and open her heart to Sam.

Rachel stood there and remembered all of the memories and first kisses. The first time he proposed. When she freaked him out during their first Glee rehearsal. And when she broke up with him. No matter how much she loved him, she was growing up and didn't want to deal with the games and drama anymore. Her heart couldn't take it.

What started with Sam was new, refreshing and come full circle. She remembered when he transferred to McKinley, he stared at her while they performed New York State of Mind. When he rejected her for Prom. But now he see!ed to really want her especially when Mercedes gave her blessing. She was falling for Sam...hard. It would never be exactly what she had with Finn, and was okay. She just needed a part of her heart back in order to share it with Sam.

Rachel looked back at the photo. She felt tears fall.

"Let Go Of My Heart" (A/N: by 98 degrees)

(Rachel)

I don't want to know

How you've been

Cause every time I ask it always starts to hurt again

I don't want to hear

The same old voice

Cause it draws me in, its like I'm left without a choice

And you know what you do

And I can't move on until you

Let go of my heart and let it beat again for someone

You've left your mark

It's twisted and it's bad to know

You're only holding on to who we were not who we are

So please, if you ever loved me

Let go of my heart

I'm not as strong as I'd like to be

So I know that you can leave the leaving up to me

You're like a cigarette

I quit and light again

But once I take a drag my lungs start closing in

And you know what you do (what you do) but still I can't get to you

Let go of my heart and let it beat again for someone

You've left your mark

It's twisted and it's bad to know

You're only holding on to who we were not who we are

So please, if you ever loved me

Let go of my heart, my heart

Let go of my heart and let it beat again for someone

You've left your mark

It's twisted and it's bad to know

You're only holding on to who we were not who we are

So please, if you ever loved me

Oh baby please

If you still love me

Let go of my heart

Rachel sobbed until she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her, kissing her.

She turned and looked into the eyes of her new love...Sam.

Sam: Rachel, I loved him too. I will always be by your side and will go as slow as needed. And Finn, thank you for trusting me with the love of your life as she becomes the love of my life. You are not forgotten. Rachel, I love you.

Rachel: I love you both...forever.

Sam: Breadstix?

Rachel: I'd love to. * they took one last glance, and held each other's hand*

A/N: A bit sad but when I heard this song bi felt it fit. Happy reading!


End file.
